Five Guy x Marian Drabbles and  one Guy x Meg
by LadyKate1
Summary: Written for the LiveJournal RH drabblest last August.  Alternate scenarios for 1x12 and 2x12; fluff from a Guy/Marian marriage in some happy AU; canon-consistent post-2x13 Guy angst. UPDATED with Meg drabble for Hoodland, still Guy/Marian, sort of.
1. The Proposal

**These drabbles were composed for the RH drabblefest on LiveJournal last August. Many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed them on LJ and on the Robin Hood Fan Community on Yuku.**

**The characters in these stories do not belong to me (I would have given them a happier ending if they did!), but to BBC/Tiger Aspect, and to _Robin Hood_ legend. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made; this is written purely for entertainment and to express my love for the show.**

**THE PROPOSAL**

Allan was right; killing the Sheriff was too risky. There had to be another way.

_Guy._

He turned at her voice, and she saw the familiar vulnerable look flash across his face.

"Marian?"

"About that trip…" He eyed her warily. "Tell the Sheriff there has been a change of plans."

Guy frowned. "What?"

Marian took a deep breath. "I want us to be married. Now."

His eyes widened, filling with a hope that dared not be.

"You mean it?"

_It's for the cause; Robin will understand,_ she told herself as their lips met in a kiss that was his answer.


	2. Bad Timing

**BAD TIMING**

Kneeling in the small alcove, the Nightwatchman opens the treasure chest – and hears steps at the door.

_Guy._

Bad, bad timing.

Closing the box, she barely has time to slip behind a curtain before he enters the bedchamber.

She hears him moving around. A soft thud; another. The rustle of clothes.

She can't resist a peek.

She watches, mesmerized, as Guy pulls off his black shirt, his bare chest and arms washed in the amber candlelight.

The Nightwatchman blinks, fiddling nervously with her cloak. For the moment, she forgets the loot and the danger.

She wonders if he sleeps naked.


	3. Remorse

**REMORSE**

"I saw good in you, Guy."

"No." He lies back, eyes half-shut. "There is none."

There is no _her_, either; ghosts may walk, but this Marian in pure unbloodied white is in his guilt-racked mind.

"You hoped I'd redeem you …"

A low, snarling laugh. "And because of you, I've damned myself past all hope."

"You've done something that, finally, even you cannot manage to deny or excuse." She smiles bitterly. "Because of me, you can never again still your conscience."

_A glimpse of hope…?_

Yet, if she had to die for his redemption, he'd rather choose the blackest hell.


	4. Scenes from a Marriage

**SCENES FROM A MARRIAGE**

Hours after getting thrown by her new horse and escaping with mere scrapes, she wants to ride again, over her husband's frantic objections.

Guy knows better than to argue: he'll try instead to distract her with better sport. His arms enclose her from behind.

"Stay," he breathes huskily, his mouth at her ear. Marian shivers as his hand grazes her breast.

When she is naked beneath him, he pulls up her legs and thrusts deep inside her while she arches and moans, his kisses almost brutal; as if, by claiming possession, he can protect her from the dangers she courts.


	5. The Marriage Bed

**THE MARRIAGE BED**

Waking in the predawn half-light, she is enfolded in his solid warmth, his arms wrapped around her, leg draped over her hip.

He held her like this on their wedding night. Marian disliked it at first, as she dislikes all constraint, fearing that his embrace would become her prison. She'd wriggle free, and resent his hurt look when he jolted awake.

Now, she feels safe and needed, and no longer afraid: She knows that he loves her freedom even more than he fears it.

Drowsily, she kisses his shoulder; then settles snugly into his arms and drifts back to sleep.


	6. Mourning

**MOURNING**

She reminds him of another woman: the hazel-gray eyes, the dark hair. She is more child than woman; yet her simple words break the shell encasing what's left of his heart.

_Is your life really that empty that you don't care whether you live or die?_

She sees good in him. Despite her maddening chatter, she could be an earthly disguise for his dead love's soul, back to reclaim his own.

She dies for him: another innocent, dead because of him. When he weeps over her, he mourns not only her but the woman he was never allowed to mourn.


End file.
